We have the methods and facilities to package and purify both adeno-associated viral (AAV) vectors and lentiviral vectors (LV) for gene delivery studies. We have been making AAV vectors for over 6 years and have recently begun working with lentiviral vectors. We are routinely generate new vectors both for our lab and for collaborations. The vectors are designed primarily for studies focused on studying the the molecular mechanisms of addiction and neurodegeneration. For example, we have well characterized and novel neurotrophic factors such as brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF), glial cell line-derived neurotrophic factor (GDNF), bone morphogenetic protein 7 (BMP7), mesencephalic astrocyte-derived neurotrophic factor (MANF) and conserved dopaminerigic neurotrophic factor (CDNF). We also work with neuromodulatory genes such as neurotransmitter tranporters and receptors. Our vectors are available for intramural and extramural collaborators.